Snow
by Mah Jeevas
Summary: Foi nesse momento que, quando começou a reparar naquele sorriso tão lindo que Remus tinha, Sirius viu um floco de neve cair lentamente na pele pálida do lupino, em sua bochecha. " - Sirius/Remus


**Autora:** Mah Jeevas  
**Título: **Snow  
**Capa:** http : / / g . imagehost . org / 0870 / Snow . jpg

**Ship:** Sirius Black & Remus Lupin

**Gênero:** Slash, Romance  
**Classificação: **M

**Observação:** Oneshot

**Link para a fic se ela já estiver publicada: **

**Itens:**

**#** Inverno;

**#** Flocos de neve;  
**#** Sirius contornando as cicatrizes de Remus com a ponta dos dedos;  
**#** Cachecol;  
**#** Beijo de esquimó;  
**#** NC-17.

**Linhas:**

"_É melhor arrepender-se por ter feito algo, do que de não ter feito nada."_

_(Giovanni Boccaccio)_

_Sirius ficava em uma das celas de Azkaban. A neve caia do lado de fora, enquanto o pobre homem magro estava preso em delírios por causa dos impetuosos dementadores. Toda a felicidade que sentira em sua vida se esvaia de dentro dele, seus medos lhe dominando a mente e fazendo-o ficar cada vez mais obsessivo com a idéia de que era inocente._

_Nunca havia se associado a Você-Sabe-Quem, nem nunca pensara em entregar seus amigos James e Lily para ele. Preferia morrer ao invés disso._

_No meio de sua tormenta, Sirius acabara se lembrando de Remus, e do tempo em que fora muito feliz ao lado do homem a quem jurara amor eterno._

-x-

A sala comunal de Gryffindor estava movimentada naquela manhã de domingo. Os alunos estavam todos encolhidos nas poltronas e sofás, lendo ou comendo algum doce que tinham comprado na DedosdeMel para acompanhar na leitura.

Os casais de namorados se enfiavam debaixo de casacos que compartilhavam e desfrutavam do calor do corpo ao lado. O fogo da lareira crepitava, aquecendo a sala e deixando tudo mais aconchegante. Alguns até estavam no tapete, deitados com um livro em mãos, ou sentados jogando Snap Explosivo.

No dormitório masculino do sexto ano, James e Sirius estavam em cima da cama tendo uma discussão calorosa sobre qual seria o próximo feitiço que usariam em Snape. Peter estava, como a maioria das vezes, atrás de James, sentado na mesma cama comendo varinhas de alcaçuz da DedosdeMel e tentando a sorte em alguns feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, arriscando pegar algum de sabor ruim. Ora ele concordava com algo que eles diziam, ora fazia careta de confusão por não entender nada.

Remus também estava no quarto perto do seu dossel, terminando de colocar sua blusa preta de algodão de gola alta. Após se arrumar bem, já estava esticando a mão para pegar um par de luvas que ganhara no ano passado de Sirius, quando foi interrompido por um travesseiro que voou e bateu com força diretamente na sua nuca, fazendo sua cabeça ir para frente e chocar-se com a parede.

- Hey! Foi você Paddie? – ele virou-se, de cenho franzido, enquanto massageava a nuca.

- Foi. – ele riu, aquela risada que mais parecia um latido – É que você está demorando para se arrumar hoje, Moony.

- Ah, não enche, Sirius.

- Anda, Moony. – James entrou na conversa, sorrindo.

- Vão patinar lá fora? – Peter perguntou, meio enrolado por causa dos doces que comia.

- Sim, e não demora, Moony. Eu quero logo me jogar na neve! – James se impacientou, e já foi levantando da cama.

- Guerra de bola de neve, Prongs? – sugeriu Sirius, levantando-se atrás do amigo, com Peter em seu encalço, e já desafiando James. – Se eu vencer, você lava minhas cuecas por uma semana.

- Certo, mas se eu vencer, você lava as minhas por uma semana!

Remus estava atrás deles, por último enquanto arrumava seu cachecol em seu pescoço, e saiu do quarto se esquecendo de pegar suas luvas. Ouvindo a conversa dos dois, ele sorriu: James e Sirius adoravam apostas.

x.x._Puppy love_.x.x

A parte de fora de Hogwarts estava repleta de gelo, o chão coberto por uma grossa camada de neve, as árvores quase sem folha alguma, e os pinheiros com alguns galhos cheios de neve, ou congelados.

Remus enrolou as mãos na ponta do cachecol para tentar esquentá-las. Foi andando com eles até o Lago onde ficava a Lula Gigante. O local estava, além de coberto por neve, com a água congelada, a superfície coberta com uma grossa camada de gelo. As árvores por perto ou estavam nuas, cobertas de pequenas lanças de gelo ou montinhos de neve em seus galhos.

Peter, James e Sirius dispararam como loucos para o lago congelado, e quando colocaram os pés no piso de gelo do lago, saíram deslizando graciosa e rapidamente pelo menos até a metade do meio do lago, e lá ficaram patinando sem patins de gelo – patinando com seus sapatos.

Peter, quando não deslizava, escorregava e caia desastrosamente sentado no chão de gelo. James tentava se equilibrar, e vez ou outra caia, mas voltava insistentemente a ficar em pé e voltava a patinar, sempre sorrindo. Sirius, oh, Sirius sim era elegante: deslizava apenas apoiado a um pé, ou até mesmo ficava patinando com os dois, mas tudo sempre graciosamente perfeito.

Os olhos castanho-claros de Remus brilharam com a imagem de Padfoot patinando, sempre com sua elegância Black aparecendo nesses momentos. Ah, e quando girava, ele sorria ou gargalhava, e quando James perdia o equilíbrio perto dele ele ajudava o amigo a levantar e voltar a patinar.

E então, naquele momento, Sirius riu gostosamente, com aquela risada latida que Remus reconheceria a quilômetros de distância e que com certeza adorava. Por quê Sirius acabara rindo? Simples: James caíra em cima dele e Sirius perdera toda sua elegância, caindo com um baque surdo no chão de gelo. Claro que ele empurrou James de cima, mas não deixou de rir da cara do amigo, sendo acompanhado pelo mesmo e Peter quando viu James com um pouco de neve no rosto, os óculos tortos.

Remus, que estava sentado na margem do lago, cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e mãos esfregando-se uma na outra para esquentar, sorriu para os três Marotos, de longe. Sirius acenou para Remus, que retribuiu com outro aceno. O moreno amava os Marotos, sua verdadeira família. Adorava-os tanto. Mas já não sentia o mesmo carinho que sentia por James ou Peter, como sentia por Remus há quase três anos.

Tudo mudou quando passou a ver seu querido Moony com outros olhos, a observá-lo com muita atenção, cada gesto, cada frase, cada mexida de lábios, risada, tudo. Via discretamente, cada vez que Remus tirava a roupa no quarto antes de tomar banho, ou na hora de se vestir. Apreciava o corpo pálido, frágil e cheio de cicatrizes.

Ele simplesmente era lindo para Sirius. Remus Lupin era sim lindo, por tudo que fazia, tudo que falava. E, não mais que um simples de repente, Sirius viu-se amando Remus como outro garoto, um amor mais profundo, mais poético. Apreciativo, admirativo, sentimental. E Sirius podia sim ser sentimental, mesmo que quisesse parecer não ser.

Mas ele não podia negar, amava Remus mais que tudo, e já tivera superado em seu quarto ano toda a negação torturante, a tristeza por amar seu melhor amigo. Mas ele superara, e encarou tudo o que acontecia em Hogwarts como ótimo: aprontava também só para levar uns xingos de Remus, e se não, os sermões dele, onde podia ficar olhando-o fixamente sem levantar suspeitas, ignorando o que ele falava só para acompanhar o contorno de seu rosto, de seus lábios e de seu corpo com os olhos, enquanto o lupino se ocupava em lhe passar um sermão que, antigamente, Sirius acharia o fim do mundo.

James descobrira aquilo há pouco mais de quatro meses e lançava olhares maliciosos para Sirius e fazia brincadeiras para tirar uma com a cara de Black quando podia. Mas tirando as gozações, James incentivava Sirius a se declarar para Remus, o que ocasionava com um Sirius vermelho, nervoso e um James igualmente nervoso e impaciente, por que Sirius nunca sabia como abordar o assunto com o outro.

Mas naquele dia, estranhamente, o moreno achava-se confiante depois do que James lhe dissera: _"Melhor se arrepender de ter feito algo, do que se arrepender de não ter feito nada, Padfoot." _E ele deveria fazer algo. E se por acaso, Remus também gostasse dele? Lá no fundo, Sirius desejava que fosse correspondido.

Saiu de sua momentânea divagação quando James caíra em cima dele de novo.

– James, olha por onde anda cara!

- Que culpa tenho eu se você fica ai, largado no chão, Sirius? Pensei que tivesse levantado, por isso não me preocupei em olhar para o chão. – respondeu James, tentando levantar-se.

- Merda, James, sai de cima de mim! – empurrou-o, fazendo James cair de cara no chão.

- Caramba, Sirius! Alguma pulga te mordeu hoje?

- Não, mas um veado fez o favor de desabar em cima de mim.

- Cervo, Sirius. – disse entre dentes.

- Mas e ai, estava pensando em algo? Em Moony, por exemplo? – James mudou de assunto, depois se acomodou, sentando-se de cócoras no gelo.

- Estava pensando em me declarar para ele.

- Hoje?

- É, hoje. Fiquei mais inspirado depois do que você me disse, e realmente resolvi fazer algo quando vim para cá. A neve, a paisagem de neve está tão bonita, que me induz a ser ousado, a me declarar para ele.

- É isso mesmo Pads, você tem de fazer alguma coisa! Não pode ficar aí, sentado no chão ou nos cantos e ficar se lamentando de não ter feito nada! Tem que _expor_ seu amor pra ele.

- Assim como você faz com a Evans? – Perguntou, fazendo uma careta ao se imaginar igual James, correndo atrás de Remus e fazendo mil e uma coisas para ser notado.

- Exatamente meu caro! – sorriu o rapaz, ajeitando os óculos no rosto.

- Não, prefiro ficar como estou James.

- O QUÊ? Vai dar para trás, Sirius? Mas você não estava inspirado hoje? – gritou o rapaz, levando as mãos aos cabelos e os bagunçando mais do que já estavam.

- Estava, mas eu não consigo me imaginar entrando no Grande Salão, gritando a plenos pulmões o quanto amo Remus, que ele é minha flor divina, meu lírio cheiroso e que eu amo os cabelos _ruivos_ dele – fez uma breve pausa – No mínimo, ele iria me xingar. No máximo, ele iria me azarar. E se isso tudo não acontecesse, ele provavelmente teria um colapso nervoso em cima da cadeira. Sem contar que ele _não é ruivo_.

James riu, dando um tapa no ombro de Sirius.

– Meu caro, também não é assim. Você poderia fazer isso, mas de um outro jeito e talvez funcione um "Eu te Amo" em público seguido de um buquê de flores, que acha?

Sirius olhou-o, incrédulo. Como James poderia ter idéias tão... _tão_...

- Qual é, Pads? O Remus iria corar e querer enfiar a cara dentro de uma vasilha. Seria bem mais aceitável que você dissesse bem baixinho para ele e ele enfiasse a cara no pudim. Muito mais cômico.

James riu de novo com a imagem mental de um Remus surpreso.

– O-Ou – começou, tentando parar de rir.- ele poderia tacar pudim na sua cara.

- Prefiro levar um fora seguido de um tapa do que levar um pudim na cara, Prongs.

- Hm, Pads... Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Sim. – disse, olhando pelo canto dos olhos Remus, que conversava com Peter e gesticulava com as mãos.

- Você pediria o Remus em casamento?

- Eu não sei. – Pausou, virando-se para frente, sendo acompanhado por James, e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. – Remus, do meu ponto de vista, é o ser mais lindo que já vi em toda minha vida. E eu não me importo dele ser homem e muito menos ligo pelo fato dele ser mestiço e lobisomem.

- E você, com certeza adoraria ver a cara da sua mãe, quando o visse na rua com um cara mestiço e ainda por cima lobisomem – James cortou Sirius, rindo em seguida pelo próprio comentário.

- Ohh, com certeza. Adoraria ver a cara da dona Walburga Black quando me visse com Remus. Então... Acho que eu o pediria em casamento sim, James. Gostaria de passar minha vida toda ao lado dele, se pudesse. – Sirius sorriu torto.

- Hmm, então vai mesmo falar com Remus hoje? – perguntou o outro moreno com um sorriso maroto, levantando e abaixando as sobrancelhas.

- Não, não vou. Vou arrancar a calças de Remus e fazer sexo oral pra ele na sua frente, seria bem mais divertido. – debochou Sirius.

- _Merlin_, Pad! Eu não gostaria de ver e se você fizer isso na minha frente, eu juro que vomito!– ameaçou, fazendo uma careta.

- Oh, James, claro que eu não vou fazer isso. Remus me deixaria com um olho roxo.

- Com certeza. – sorriu, aliviado por Sirius ter desistido da idéia absurda.

- Com certeza do quê? – Perguntou uma voz vinda do lado deles, bem conhecida.

- Remus, você aqui! – saudou James.

- É, vim acompanhar Peter até aqui, ele queria chamar vocês para uma guerra de bolas de neve, mas não conseguia se sustentar sozinho na pista de gelo.

Sirius ficou em silêncio, somente observando Remus se equilibrar no gelo com exatidão. Nem percebera ele chegar. Levou um susto, mas agora que sabia que o outro não tivera escutado nada, Sirius já estava calmo. Levantou-se e ajudou James levantar-se da pista.

- Guerra então? – Sirius disse.

- A dupla que perder, paga uma rodada de bebidas no Três Vassouras para a dupla que ganhar. – combinou James, patinando desajeitado até a margem do lago congelado.

- Mas tudo tem que ser em disputa? – gemeu Remus, cansado de pagar bebidas para James e Sirius numa dessas competições.

- Ora, já que está reclamando, você faz dupla com Sirius dessa vez. – sentenciou James, dando uma olhada significativa para Sirius por sobre o ombro. Quando ia voltar a olhar para frente, topou com o chão de neve da margem e caiu, afundando o corpo na neve.

- Ok, vamos ganhar dessa vez, Moony!

- Paddie, na última vez que houve guerra de bolas de beve entre nós, você bateu com a cabeça em uma árvore. Não foi nada legal vê-lo com a testa sangrando.

- Aquela vez foi aquela vez. Dessa vez, quem vai dar de cara na árvore vai ser James. – Sorriu, pretensioso.

- Veremos, Sr. Padfoot. – falou, já correndo para trás de uma árvore e fazendo uma bola de neve.

Sirius puxou Remus para trás de uma pedra grande perto dali, escondendo-se atrás dela e tirando ele da linha de fogo.

- Moony, atenção, atenção! – alertou, já preparando outra bola de neve e jogando-a contra a perna de Peter, acertando em cheio.

- Droga, Siri...

E nem terminou de falar, já recebeu uma bola de neve certeira na face. Logo, o campo de neve estava repleto de sons de risadas, passos, gritos, ofegos, bolas de neve voando para todos os lados, acertando vez ou outra algum corpo que participava daquela guerra.

A adrenalina correndo pelo sangue deles, o calor de seus corpos os ruborizando pela corrida e o exercício divertido. Os tropeços, alguém resmungando algo por ter quase dado de cara no chão.

E então, James formara um grande boneco de neve com magia, um _Wingardium Leviosa _nele, direcionado e arremessado, a guerra parou e os garotos se dobraram de rir por ver um Sirius Black enterrado no chão de neve, coberto por um boneco de neve deformado.

Sirius levantou-se do chão, jogando algumas partes da neve em seus amigos no processo. Ele sorriu quando sentiu os dedos de Remus limpando seus cabelos negros, sedosos e brilhantes cobertos de neve. Estava respirando aceleradamente, sorria como um bobo parado com seu amado Moony ao lado tocando-lhe na nuca sem querer, com os dedos gelados por ter feito tantas bolas de neve.

Só então, quando de repente levantou o olhar para o céu, percebeu que estava nevando, os flocos caindo lentamente por todos os lugares. Voltou a olhar para Remus e este estava arrumando seu cachecol vermelho e dourado Sirius sentia aqueles dedos tão queridos novamente passarem de leve por sua mandíbula no processo perfeito de arrumação do outro maroto estudioso. O rosto de Remus estava iluminado por um sorriso tímido.

Foi nesse momento que, quando começou a reparar naquele sorriso tão lindo que Remus tinha, Sirius viu um floco de neve cair lentamente na pele pálida do lupino, em sua bochecha. O floquinho derreteu, transformando-se em uma gotinha de água quando entrou em contato com a pele quente do lobisomem. Viu-a percorrer a bochecha dele e em um ato impulsivo capturou a gota com a língua, tocando a pele pálida do outro levemente. A neve induzia Sirius a agir, a ousar. E ele iria ousar, não iria deixar aquele lindo dia de neve escapar, nem a oportunidade.

Aquela pele era quente, Sirius queria senti-la sob as palmas de suas mãos, e sentir o gosto e o calor dos lábios do outro com os seus. Levou as mãos até o rosto do lupino, tocando as bochechas, agora rubras, com suas mãos gélidas. Inclinou-se contra Remus, sua boca tocando uma parte da bochecha que sua mão não cobriu, beijando-a com carinho enquanto fechava os olhos lentamente. Sentiu as mãos de Remus saírem de seu cachecol e agarrar-se em sua blusa com força. Sorriu contra a bochecha rosada dele.

Remus não estava fugindo, então Sirius podia aceitar aquilo como uma permissão para continuar. Afastou a mão daquela bochecha, enquanto aproximava seu corpo do dele, deixando-os separados a poucos centímetros. Beijou novamente a bochecha dele, e de novo, e de novo, trilhando um caminho pelo queixo até chegar à outra bochecha, inclinar o rosto de Remus um pouco para o outro lado e começar a beijá-la. Deu um último beijo bem estalado no canto da boca do lupino e encostou o seu nariz no de Remus.

E então esfregou o seu nariz no do outro com carinho, bem devagar, as pontas roçando, dando um beijo de esquimó em seu amado Moony. Remus, segundos depois retribuiu, esfregando bem devagarzinho seu nariz contra o de Sirius, e ao abrir os olhos um pouco, viu-o sorrir bobamente, como só o Sirius sabia sorrir. Remus afastou um pouco o seu rosto do rosto do moreno, somente para depositar um beijo tímido na ponta do nariz de Black. Sirius soltou uma risada rouca, puxando o rosto de Remus para mais perto do seu novamente, agora seus lábios roçando um no outro.

Lábios quentes e desejosos, querendo aproveitar ao máximo de contato, mas ao mesmo tempo prolongar mais a sensação da aproximação, antes de beijarem-se como queriam há tanto tempo. Remus puxou de uma vez Sirius pela blusa, o corpo do moreno chocando-se contra o seu, e Sirius não resistiu, nem reclamou. Lupin resolveu agir antes de Sirius, entreabrindo os lábios, capturando o lábio inferior de Black entre os seus, e então sugando-os lentamente, saboreando, prendendo o lábio superior entre os dentes com muita leveza, mordiscando, pedindo para que Sirius agisse. E Sirius parecia ter entendido o toque, retribuindo com uma lambida de leve no lábio inferior do lupino.

Sirius chupou os lábios de Remus, desta vez, com fervor, e Remus retribuiu no mesmo entusiasmo sugando os lábios deste logo em seguida, quando o moreno pediu passagem com sua língua. Remus recebeu-o com carinho, sentindo a língua de Sirius deslizar de encontro a sua e lambê-la, movendo-a dentro da sua boca para descobrir cada cantinho e retribuiu, sua língua deslizando contra a de Black, se enroscando uma na outra, chupando, lambendo, mordiscando. O beijo lento se tornando mais cheio de fervor, mais rápido, mais urgente, mais quente e mais molhado. Um beijo apaixonado, um beijo selvagem e cheio de segundas intenções.

Um dominava o outro, um gemia na boca do outro em pura satisfação, um brincava com a língua do outro, dentro e fora de suas bocas, tentando cessar a vontade excessiva de ter aquele ser à sua frente, só para si, para sempre. As respirações desreguladas, ofegos, as pausas que faziam para respirar eram uma horrível tortura, tendo de ficar centímetros longe daquela boca gostosa que lhe completava tanto, lhe fazia sentir-se bem, feliz, a adrenalina correr por suas veias, o coração bater mais rápido, as reações de seu corpo em respostas às carícias feitas. O delicioso arrepio que percorria sua coluna com os toques, te prendendo, te provocando, te arrepiando, te excitando, _te enlouquecendo_.

Remus sentia os dedos de Sirius deslizarem pelos cabelos de sua nuca, tocando-lhe a cintura e as costas com a outra mão, lhe trazendo mais para perto. Sirius sentia os toques delicados de Remus, os dedos acariciarem o local levemente, arrepiando-o. Os toques gentis, urgentes, possessivos, amorosos, apaixonados, dominantes, passivos, os dedos massageando seus cabelos, embrenhando-se em seus fios negros e macios. O ritmo do beijo e das carícias foi diminuindo, até que eles pararam e se abraçaram. Remus enlaçando a cintura de Sirius com os braços possessivamente, a cabeça pousada no peito do moreno. Sirius abraçava Remus pelos ombros, beijando o topo da cabeça dele duas vezes antes de apoiar seu queixo ali. Os dois suspiraram em pura alegria, os sorrisos bobos e apaixonados brincando em seus lábios inchados e vermelhos pela grande empolgação no beijo.

- Vão nos dar atenção agora ou... preferem ficar ai, se atracando no meio da neve? – perguntou um corado James ao lado de Peter, chamando a atenção deles para si.

Sirius bufou, revirando os olhos e virando o rosto para fitar seu melhor amigo.

– Ainda está aí, James? Pensei que tivesse evaporado.

- Pois é, e eu presenciei essa cena melosa. Francamente, só faltava vocês deitarem no chão de neve e se comerem ai, no meio do frio.

Remus corou mais ainda. Ao se pronunciar, sua voz saiu meio rouca, seus olhos levemente arregalados.

- Desculpe-nos pela cena, James e Peter.

- Ah, tudo bem, nada que fosse me traumatizar. – deu de ombros.

- Paddie. – Remus chamou a atenção de Sirius, agora numa voz suave e educada.

- Sim? – voltou-se a ele, sorrindo de orelha à orelha. Remus até podia imaginá-lo abanando o rabo se estivesse como cão.

- Namora comigo?

Momento de silêncio. James saiu andando, resmungando algo como _"é muito açúcar para um dia só, vou até tentar chamar a Lily para sair depois dessa"_, com Peter atrás dele, dando algumas olhadas para trás com um sorriso maroto. Sem a platéia, Sirius se focou em Remus, seus olhos cinzas cintilando de felicidade contra os castanhos cintilantes de seu Moony.

- Claro.

E selaram o momento com um beijo cálido e de tirar o fôlego.

-x-

_Sirius sorriu com a lembrança, as lágrimas pela primeira vez molhando seu rosto sujo, caindo e se perdendo nas roupas imundas que o prisioneiro usava._

_Então ele acabou se lembrando de sua primeira vez com Remus._

-x-

Duas semanas depois, a noite caiu sobre Hogwarts, e os dois apaixonados subiram até o dormitório conversando sobre qualquer coisa. Remus puxava Sirius pelo cachecol, andando de costas mantendo o olhar castanho preso no olhar acinzentado de Black. Sorriu, Remus estava tendo um bom dia. Sirius também.

Remus andou e andou até uma das camas de costas, e só parou quando sentiu sua perna bater no pé da cama – a qual pareceu ser a de Sirius, a sempre e boa cama desarrumada. Sentou-se na ponta do colchão, abrindo as pernas um pouco quando Sirius ajoelhou-se a sua frente, entre suas pernas. Ainda estava segurando com as duas mãos o cachecol de Sirius, e puxou-o para si, encostando a testa na dele, o rosto de Sirius ficando mais baixo que o de Remus por estar ajoelhado. Os olhos fixos nos orbes cinzas do moreno. Lindos olhos cinzas, profundos, carinhosos, brilhantes.

- Naquele dia não me veio na cabeça que você correspondesse meu amor, sabia? – o moreno se pronunciou, referindo-se ao dia em que começaram a namorar.

- Eu também achava que você não correspondia o meu, Paddie. E eu achava tão errado te amar secretamente, amar meu melhor amigo e ele não saber de nada. Achava tudo tão errado Padfoot, que muitas vezes pensei em me afastar de você, para acabar de vez com esse sentimento.

- Se eu não tivesse dado certo empurrãozinho, ficaríamos sem saber disso até o fim dos nossos dias, não? – Sirius sorriu tristemente.

- É. E eu me obriguei a acreditar que tudo que você fazia para mim era só por amizade. Os toques, as preocupações, os abraços apertados. Paddie, tudo que você fazia era mais um motivo para que eu te amasse mais, e eu me entristecia por saber que éramos somente amigos. Que você nunca me amaria de outro jeito. E eu me sentia sujo por querer, lá no fundo, que você me amasse como eu te amava. – ele fez uma pausa, as lágrimas cristalinas brilhando em seus olhos, apenas ameaçando transbordar. Sua voz saiu levemente trêmula pela emoção – E-Eu sofri tanto com isso, e s-sempre no inverno, quando você me jogava na neve, era como se seu toque no meu corpo me desse a capacidade de derreter toda aquela neve, de tão quente que eu ficava. Tive medo de te afastar se eu lhe c-contasse sobre meus sentimentos. Você era... é tão i-importante para mim, Paddie. Não conseguiria viver sem você.

Sirius ouviu cada palavra de Remus, sua declaração lhe atingindo à alma e aliviando, pois era tudo que também sentiu em uma parte de sua vida. As lágrimas que ameaçavam transbordar dos olhos de Remus eram como se também fossem suas, e não iria deixá-las mancharem o rosto de seu Moony, mas antes de fazer qualquer coisa levantou, e depois inclinou-se sobre ele. Suas mãos foram para os ombros de Remus, deitando-o no colchão e Sirius beijou os olhos dele, capturando as lágrimas que ameaçavam sair dos olhos do outro.

Abaixando-se, fez um caminho com a língua do olho até a base do pescoço de Remus, tirando o cachecol vermelho e dourado no processo. Beijou, mordeu, chupou e lambeu o pescoço do castanho, obtendo suspiro. Traçou outro caminho até a orelha de Remus, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo, depois foi para a outra orelha e também mordeu-lhe o lóbulo, passeando com a língua até o queixo do outro, mordendo-o, beijando-o, e depois partiu para a boca. Lambeu os lábios vermelhos, abrindo passagem com a língua, e aprofundando o beijo, brincando com a língua de Remus, chupando-a, mordiscando-a, sugando e chupando, arrancando baixos gemidos de seu amante, seu namorado. _Seu Remus_.

Sustentou-se com os joelhos, saindo de cima do castanho, suas mãos trabalhavam para retirar a blusa de frio, a camiseta de mangas compridas e o cinto. Puxou Remus, fazendo-o se sentar, agora além de beijá-lo, poderia acariciar mais livremente o corpo dele. Um estava de frente para o outro, Remus com as pernas abertas e Sirius no meio, sentado sobre as pernas. As mãos do moreno deslizavam sobre o rosto do castanho, sentindo a pele quente sob seu toque, os fios finos, as bochechas rosadas – a cicatriz em uma delas -, o contorno do nariz, dos lábios vermelhos e inchados, das orelhas, das sobrancelhas, da nuca, do pescoço.

Tudo lento e carinhoso, e Sirius aproveitava o quanto podia sentir de seu Remus naquele momento, memorizar tudo de sua face. Suas mãos desceram para os ombros pálidos e machucados, maculados pelas cicatrizes. Começou então, a contorná-las com a ponta dos dedos, e foi descendo para os braços, onde achou uma excepcionalmente grande na parte superior do braço esquerdo. Os olhos castanhos estavam fechados, o rosto levemente inclinado para o lado, os lábios entreabertos.

As mãos do moreno pararam nas mãos de Remus, deslizando o polegar pelas palmas, pelos dedos finos, olhou para as unhas curtas e não muito bem cuidadas; mas aquilo não importava, as mãos dele eram lindas, masculinas e por isso não precisavam ter unhas perfeitas – Remus não era uma garota. Subiu para o peito, traçando seus dedos lentamente por toda a extensão dele, ainda contornando com as pontas dos dedos todas as cicatrizes que encontrava, memorizando cada pedaço de pele do peito sem músculos de seu namorado. Contornou uma cicatriz que passava perto do mamilo esquerdo e aproveitando, apertou-o levemente, vendo o mamilo rosado enrijecer sob seu toque.

Fez o mesmo com o outro, obtendo o mesmo resultado. Remus gemeu baixinho, Sirius lambia e chupava seu pescoço enquanto suas mãos desciam até sua barriga e seus dedos contornavam o umbigo e as cicatrizes próximas. Puxou de leve a perna esquerda de Remus e começou a retirar sua calça devagar, depois a sua cueca, e recomeçando a chupar-lhe o pescoço e o trajeto das mãos em seu corpo. Seus dedos foram chegando ao ventre do castanho, sentindo sob eles o começo de um pequeno tracejo de pêlos claros, até que encostou no membro rijo de Remus, envolvendo-o com a mão direita, deslizando-a com calma sobre a extensão de seu membro.

Remus gemeu mais alto, retirando a blusa de Sirius com certa impaciência. O moreno começou a masturbá-lo lentamente, a outra mão desocupada alisando a coxa macia, contornando as cicatrizes que continham ali com a ponta dos dedos, a língua ousada mordendo ora com força, ora com delicadeza o outro lado do pescoço ele, lambendo o local quando a mordida era forte. Sirius já estava excitado, seu membro rijo preso pelo tecido da calça, e ficava mais ainda quando ouvia os gemidos de Remus contra seu ouvido, as unhas cravadas em suas costas arranhando-a, lhe atiçavam cada vez mais. Aumentou o ritmo de sua mão quando a língua de Remus começou a explorar seu pescoço, morder levemente e chupar com gosto, deixando marcas vermelhas no lugar.

Remus estava quase explodindo com aquela mão em seu membro, o estimulando, acabando com seu autocontrole a cada movimento feito, mandando ondas elétricas de prazer por seu corpo, o fazendo ofegar, gemer, dizer frases incoerentes e pedir por mais. O castanho estava surpreso por Sirius ainda não ter lhe deitado na cama e lhe penetrado de uma vez, Sirius deveria ter muito autocontrole para não fazer aquilo, principalmente com as unhas de Remus em suas costas, lhe arranhando, e os gemidos sensuais, palavras que saiam totalmente incoerentes de sua boca, mas que ao serem proferidas soavam mais sensuais e provocativas do que nunca. E sua língua, que fazia um bom trabalho no pescoço do moreno, chupando-o, percorrendo-o, saboreando-o.

Remus sentia seu corpo em brasa, estava suado, corado, e a cada minuto que se aproximava do ápice, ele gemia mais alto. Seu coração parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento, batendo descompassado com a intensidade do momento. Remus arqueou as costas, jogando a cabeça para trás quando uma corrente elétrica correu por todo seu corpo, arranhando as costas de Sirius e soltando um gemido alto – que mais parecia um uivo - quando chegou ao ápice. Cansado, entorpecido pelo orgasmo, Remus caiu de costas na cama, relaxado. Ele respirava rápido, estava corado e suado, e Sirius gostou até demais da visão. Ficou sobre os joelhos, abrindo seu cinto e abaixando o zíper de sua calça, olhos cinzas fixos em Remus. Após livrar-se da roupa incômoda, ele sentou-se novamente, esperando a respiração de Remus se normalizar enquanto acariciava a parte interna da coxa dele e lambia a mão que continha alguns resquícios de sêmen. Remus finalmente abriu os olhos alguns minutos depois, olhando primeiro para o teto, depois para Sirius.

Remus sorriu ainda entorpecido. Sirius retribuiu de maneira predatória, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Que foi, Paddie? Quer uma ajudinha ai? – brincou.

- Se você puder me ajudar. – o sorriso aumentou, Remus riu.

- Acho que posso sim.

Remus sentou-se e empurrou Sirius mais para cima da cama, fazendo-o quase sentar sobre o travesseiro, depois baixou o olhar para o corpo do moreno. O peito e os ombros largos, a barriga definida, o quadril estreito, o ventre magro e com um caminho de pêlos negros. Remus curvou-se sobre ele e afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço do moreno, sentindo o cheiro de sua pele. Sirius era maravilhosamente cheiroso – detectou Remus, com seu olfato aguçado de lobo -, e não era por causa de perfume, e sim por sua pele, Sirius tinha um cheiro que só ele tinha.

Remus foi descendo, beijando todo o corpo de seu amor. Parou e abriu seus olhos para encontrar o membro ereto e pulsante de Sirius, e abaixou mais seu rosto para perto do quadril do moreno, beijando-lhe o ventre, lambendo-o, descendo pelos pêlos até a carne rija, tocando timidamente a glande com a língua, descendo por sua extensão até a base e voltando, deixando um caminho de saliva por onde passava. Sua língua passeou por toda a glande, contornando-a e depois descendo por todo o membro, chupando, ora mordiscando, ora lambendo. Remus ouvia deliciados os gemidos roucos de Sirius, mas não iria se atrever a parar o que fazia. Remus logo abocanhou todo o membro de Sirius, movimentando sua cabeça para cima e para baixo em ritmo lento, saboreando o gosto de Sirius. Ele também tinha um gosto único.

Era guiado pelos gemidos altos do moreno, ouvindo-o ofegar e sem vergonha alguma pedir desesperadamente por mais, uma mão dele agarrada fortemente em seus cabelos. Sirius contorcia-se, impulsionava o quadril para cima com a finalidade de se enterrar mais fundo naquela boca quente e úmida, suspirando entre os gemidos por causa da língua ousada do lupino que serpenteava em seu membro, espasmos deliciosos correndo por seu corpo suado e em brasa. Logo Sirius sentiu que seu ápice estava perto, e a contra gosto pediu:

- Remus, pare... E-Eu não vou agüentar. Não quero gozar tão já.

Remus parou, levantando o rosto para encarar Sirius, o seu belo e amado Sirius. Ficou de quatro e subiu até estar cara a cara com o moreno, olhando-o nos olhos, seus castanhos contra os cinzas, o carinho e o amor expresso nos dois pares de orbes. Sirius sentiu Remus sentar em seu quadril, suas nádegas a centímetros de seu membro. Sirius ousou dizer, mesmo que aquilo tudo fosse para um dia só:

- _Eu te amo, Moony_. – sussurrou roucamente.

Remus sorriu, ruborizando mais. – Eu também. – Sussurrou de volta. - Faz amor comigo, Padfoot?

O sorriso de lado que Remus tanto amava surgiu nos lábios vermelhos de Sirius, e Remus sabia que a resposta era sim. O moreno tateou pela cama, seus dedos esbarrando na varinha que não era sua, mas de Remus, e a pegou. Ele saiu de cima de Sirius; o moreno sentou sobre as pernas e murmurou o feitiço de lubrificação em seu membro ereto, sentindo algo frio cobri-lo. Jogou a varinha no chão, trazendo Moony para seu colo, encarando-o nos olhos, suas faces quase se encostando, e então ele diminuiu a distância, colando seus lábios aos do lobisomem, começando um beijo lento e carinhoso. Passou dois dedos sobre seu membro, deixando os dedos lubrificados e levou-os até as nádegas do lupino, penetrando-o primeiro com um dedo. Remus ofegou, abraçando Sirius pelos ombros e retesando os músculos. O moreno continuou com o beijo, tentando relaxá-lo e distraí-lo. Remus sentia incômodo com a invasão, e uma leve dor, mas tão logo relaxou, Sirius moveu-o lentamente. Remus estava se acostumando, mas veio certo desconforto novamente com a penetração de outro dedo, e precisou de minutos para voltar a relaxar e sentir um pouco de prazer naquela preparação. Gemeu contra a boca de Sirius, enquanto suas línguas dançavam sensualmente dentro de suas bocas, disputando uma batalha perdida sobre quem iria dominar quem naquele beijo.

Remus choramingou baixinho quando o vazio lhe bateu ao sentir falta dos dedos de Sirius, e este riu, parando o beijo. Fechou as mãos em cada nádega, apertando a carne branca do local, que com certeza no dia seguinte iriam ficar com a marca de seus dedos. Guiou Moony até a ponta de seu membro, encaixando-o contra o corpo do outro e fazendo-o se sentar em seu membro, penetrando-o aos poucos. Remus arqueou as costas, fincando as unhas nos ombros largos de Sirius e marcando-os, jogando a cabeça para trás e abrindo a boca para um grito rouco de dor. Aquilo doía. Não mais que suas transformações, mas mesmo assim a dor e o desconforto eram ruins. Sirius apertou os olhos com o grito do outro e a dor em seus ombros, enlaçando-o pela cintura e beijando-lhe o pescoço. Detestava os gritos de dor de seu Moony, pois não gostava de vê-lo sentir dor. Remus ofegava perto de seu ouvido. Mesmo que Sirius estivesse sendo cuidadoso consigo na penetração, sentira a dor; mas já estava até mais suportável, e conseguia se acalmar e não concentrar-se nela com Padfoot enlaçando sua cintura.

Ficaram daquele jeito por alguns minutos, até que Sirius sentiu Remus tocar seu rosto e murmurar um _"Estou bem, Padfoot."_, e Sirius sentiu-o abaixar-se, ficando totalmente dentro de Lupin. Sirius suspirou em deleite, Remus o seguiu com um também, porém mais audível; até que foram substituídos por gemidos roucos quando Remus lentamente começou a cavalgar Sirius, fazendo o moreno revirar os olhos em puro prazer. Remus voltou a abraçá-lo pelos ombros e beijá-lo, enquanto subia e descia em ritmo cadenciado, seus tórax grudados se esfregando, a ereção proeminente de Remus no meio dos dois, causando uma fricção deliciosa que fazia o castanho gemer dentro da boca de Sirius, nunca largando os lábios do outro, nem por um momento sequer. Seus corpos dançando sensualmente, preenchendo um ao outro como nunca haviam sido preenchidos, as mãos de Sirius percorrendo o corpo de Remus, inquietas, buscando mais cantos sensíveis que pudessem proporcionar mais prazer ao seu Moony. Dois corpos quentes, suados, procurando mais e mais prazer, tanto para dar, como também para receber.

Sirius beijava-o agora ardentemente, buscando mais contato, mais daquele corpo quente e desejado, deslizando suas mãos pelas coxas pálidas e cheias de cicatrizes do outro, acariciando-as e apertando-as vez ou outra, sentindo a textura macia sob suas palmas, sentindo o corpo de seu amante. Remus gemia cada vez mais alto, respirando mais rápido e arqueando as costas a cada estocada, sentindo o membro dentro de si ir fundo, acertando-lhe a próstata e fazendo-o desgrudar seus lábios dos de Sirius, jogar a cabeça para trás e gemer alto com mais uma estocada. Black beijou sua garganta, acompanhando-o nos gemidos e nas palavras incoerentes, até que conseguiu pronunciar-se sem ser incoerente:

_- Moony, oh, Moony... Eu te amo... Te amo tanto..._

Sirius estava enlouquecendo de prazer, e ao mesmo sentindo-se torturado pelo ritmo cadenciado de Remus, mas sem dizer nada nem fazer nada, Remus aumentou a velocidade de suas cavalgadas, fazendo os dois gemerem mais e mais alto, declarando em meio aos ofegos o quanto se amavam, mesmo as palavras não saindo de forma organizada de seus lábios. Remus voltou a olhá-lo e Sirius instintivamente abriu os seus olhos para encará-lo, focados um no outro enquanto faziam amor. Os olhos de Sirius estavam com as pupilas dilatadas, o cinza numa cor chumbo, escurecido de luxúria; os de Remus estavam âmbar, com as pupilas dilatadas também, os orbes predatórios e luminosos. E então, o orgasmo os atingiu com uma onda eletrizante de prazer, fazendo o dois corpos protagonistas daquela dança sensual estremecerem e gozarem juntos, acompanhados de gritos de puro deleite, ambos chegando ao ápice ainda se olhando, apreciando o rosto do outro se contorcer em uma expressão de puro prazer. Remus e Sirius viram, então, o paraíso diante deles, com o arrebatador orgasmo que os envolveram. O cheiro de sexo pairava no ar, doce, envolvente, delicioso.

Sirius caiu de costas no colchão e Remus caiu sobre ele, ambos ofegantes, levemente tontos, corados e suados. Um corpo mais quente do que o outro e ambos se completavam, como metades que haviam se juntado. Sirius levou a mão até os fios úmidos e castanhos do lupino, embrenhando seus dedos neles, fazendo um gostoso cafuné nele. Remus sorriu, ainda ofegando, com a cabeça deitada sobre o peito de Sirius, ouvindo seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Meia hora se passou com o moreno acariciando seu amante, e este concentrado em seus batimentos cardíacos, as respirações normalizadas e ambos lutando contra o sono pós-sexo. Sirius suspirou, acariciando agora as costas de Remus. O lupino rolou para o lado, de barriga para cima. Sirius virou a cabeça para olhá-lo e viu-se sendo encarado. Moony sorriu docemente, e Padfoot retribuiu o sorriso carinhoso. Estava louco por Lupin.

- Eu te amo, Sirius Black. – confessou baixinho, pela segunda vez.

- Saiba que eu te amo muito mais, Remus Lupin.

Moony riu e Padfoot acompanhou-o, logo voltando a se fitar, ambos piscando lentamente, o sono os embalando. Sirius se rendeu primeiro e caiu na inconsciência. Remus levantou, puxando as cobertas para cima dos dois e abraçando-se a Padfoot, que inconscientemente enlaçou sua cintura. Remus dormiu daquele jeito com Sirius, feliz.

x.x _Puppy love_ x.x

O dia seguinte amanheceu frio, os flocos de neve ainda caindo lentamente sobre o local. O vento gélido do lado de fora era cortante, mas do lado de dentro de Hogwarts era tudo quente, aconchegante. Remus se mexeu, confortável, e já retomando a consciência. Abriu os olhos, visualizando o dormitório masculino do sexto ano, o quarto dos Marotos. As cortinas do dossel de Sirius estavam abertas, por isso dava para ver James e Peter ressonando em suas camas, Peter roncando e James murmurando coisas como "Lily, meu lírio cheiroso, dá um beijo em mim, dá..." ou "Owwn, ruiva, vem cá para o seu James, vem". Remus teve ganas de começar a rir, mas se segurou suficientemente para não fazê-lo. Levou a mão até a testa, bagunçando os fios castanhos de sua franja e bocejando. A noite passada fora perfeita.

Virou a cabeça para o lado e viu Sirius abraçando-lhe por trás, em posição de conchinha. O moreno estava totalmente adormecido, sua respiração calma e quente batendo em seu pescoço, o calor do corpo de Sirius junto ao seu, o mantendo quente. Remus virou devagar, ficando de frente para Black, este por sua vez se mexeu um pouco, mas não acordou. Remus aproximou seu rosto do dele, encostando a ponta de seus narizes e esfregando o seu contra o dele de leve, sorrindo.

Aquilo acabou acordando Padfoot, que se mexeu embaixo do cobertor e se espreguiçou, puxando Remus para mais perto e abrindo os olhos aos poucos. Os orbes cinza estavam meio turvos por causa do sono, mas logo de focaram em Remus, piscando algumas vezes e sorrindo. Sirius lembrou-se da noite passada que tivera com Remus, e retribuiu o "beijo", esfregando seu nariz contra o dele. Remus riu, afastando-se alguns centímetros de Black.

- Bom dia, Paddie.

- 'Dia, Moons. – respondeu rouco.

- Dormiu bem?

- Mais que bem, se quer saber. – sorriu maliciosamente, Sirius imprimindo sua maior cara de safado. – Você acabou comigo ontem.

Remus riu, corando.

– Por favor, Sirius.

- Ora, mas você acabou mesmo comigo, Sr. Moony. Aliás, você "dança" muito bem, sabia?

- Você também se provou um bom "dançarino". – Remus entrou na brincadeira, sorrindo largamente.

- Hmm... Bom, de qualquer forma, você foi demais, Remus. Tive minha primeira vez e minha melhor noite com você. Obrigado.

- Quem tem de agradecer sou eu, Sirius, por ter você do meu lado.

- Quer parar com essa melação, peloamordeMerlin!? – bradou James, sentado em sua cama com os cabelos mais desgrenhados que o normal. – Ah, e vocês tão me devendo uma! Quase que o salão, ou melhor, a escola inteira ouviu vocês dois transando. Se não fosse eu para lançar um feitiço de Silêncio aqui, eu teria de ver como vocês iriam pro Grande Salão hoje!

Remus sentou, arregalando os olhos e corando fervorosamente. Sirius caiu na risada.

- Não seria uma má idéia, pelo menos iriam ver que alguém anda namorando nessa escola. – brincou, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Remus e uma risada de James.

- Obrigado James. – Remus agradeceu cordialmente.

- Não há de quê. – e abriu um sorriso imenso cheio de dentes.

Peter ainda roncava quando Remus e Sirius foram para o banheiro e voltaram limpos e cheirosos.

_Um ano depois…_

Remus, estava no dormitório de Gryffindor, se arrumando. Domingo nevava, o tempo estava muito frio e os campos de Hogwarts estavam cobertos por camadas e camadas de neve. Naquele dia fazia um ano que Lupin e Black estavam juntos, namorando.

Como no dia em que começaram a namorar, Remus estava pegando seu cachecol e arrumando-o em torno de seu pescoço, com o intuito de sair para patinar no lago congelado com os Marotos. Ele então, olhando para o espelho, parou de arrumar o cachecol quando seus olhos captaram um brilho prata vindo de seu pescoço. Remus sorriu, afastando a gola alta da blusa puída preta e o cachecol para ver sua preciosidade: um colar de ouro branco com um pingente, a foto animada de Sirius sorrindo impressa nela. Remus apertou o pingente entre os dedos e então apareceu ao redor da imagem de Sirius a frase:

"_Remus Lupin & Sirius Black  
Eternamente"  
_

E seus olhos castanhos passaram para sua outra preciosidade, que estava em seu dedo anelar: um anel também de ouro branco, cravejado de pequenas rubis e diamantes, e por dentro podia-se ler a mesma frase: _"Remus Lupin & Sirius Black Eternamente"_. Sirius lhe pedira em noivado há apenas três dias atrás, comemorando a chegada da data do aniversário de namoro deles com um pedido de casamento. Remus parou de viajar e aprontou-se de uma vez, saindo apressado do dormitório e passou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Minutos depois, ofegante, Remus já estava na borda do lago congelado, vendo Wormtail se arriscar a patinar no gelo e dar uma ou outra desequilibrada. James já patinava com classe, mas não tão bem como Sirius. Oh, sim... _Sirius_. Elegante, Sirius deslizava pela superfície congelada com classe, movimentos leves, mas masculinos e calculados, tirando vantagem de James e Peter, que não patinavam tão bem quanto ele. Remus pisou na pista congelada e saiu deslizando, meio desajeitado, mas indo. Sirius avistou-o, acenando. Prongs e Wormtail acompanharam, e Prongs caiu sentado, se desequilibrando por causa de toda a empolgação que usara para o aceno. Outro fato: James estava com Lily também, e prometera casar-se com _a mulher da vida dele_ custasse o que custasse, mais quantos anos fosse ou até meses, se precisasse. Wormtail riu dele quando ele caiu. Falando em Lily, ela estava lá também, rindo da queda de James depois de acenar para Remus.

Sirius veio deslizando ao seu encontro, assim como Remus ia até ele. Sirius estava, dessa vez, sem cachecol, e o colar de ouro branco podia-se ver ao redor de seu pescoço, por cima da gola da blusa de frio. Sua foto animada, sorrindo estava ali também, e Sirius também usava o anel de ouro branco cravejado de pequenas rubis com a frase deles por dentro. E estava sempre lindo, agora com os cabelos negros e macios alguns poucos centímetros mais compridos. O olhar acinzentado mais brilhante, mais vivo e mais intenso. Remus abriu os braços e Sirius fez o mesmo, os corpos dos dois chocando-se, abraçando-se e caindo no chão de gelo. Prongs riu escandalosamente, Wormtail acompanhou. Sirius, sentado de lado abraçado à cintura de Remus, e Remus com as mãos entrelaçadas na nuca de Sirius, com as pernas meio abertas, também riram. Felizes. Nunca estiveram tão felizes antes, mais felizes até do que os anos passados.

Levantaram, Sirius ajudando Remus, e se abraçaram, suas bocas colando-se para um beijo apaixonado, sensual e intenso. Tudo sempre tão intenso, desde o primeiro momento. Ainda se amavam muito. Afastaram-se, encarando-se nos olhos, castanho contra cinza. Os olhares se misturando, e foram deslizando para fora do lago congelado, até que chegaram à parte cheia de neve da margem. Sirius esfregou seu nariz no de Remus levemente, Remus correspondendo, e depois com um selinho.

- Oi, amor.

- Olá, Moons. Estava te esperando para uns amassos. Quando você fica longe me sinto frio, sabia?

- Adoraria, Paddie. – terminou sussurrando o apelido da forma mais sensual que conseguiu, fazendo Sirius se arrepiar.

- Safado, você sabe que eu perco o controle quando você sussurra assim. – repreendeu-o de brincadeira.

- Sim, eu sei, por isso mesmo que eu faço isso. Gosto quando você perde o controle, _Paddie_.

- Moony mal, vai me deixar duro logo aqui? – repreendeu-o de brincadeira novamente.

Remus riu, aproximando-se novamente de Sirius e tomando sua boca em um beijo caloroso e cheio de carinho. Sirius retribuiu, enlaçando-o pela cintura novamente, colando seu corpo ao dele, aprofundando o beijo. Suas línguas se enroscando, brincando, disputando entre si quem venceria quem, mas nunca chegando realmente a um vencedor. Remus parou o beijo, dando três selinhos na boca de Padfoot.

- Eu te amo muito. – disseram em uníssono. Sorriram e começaram a se beijar de novo.

E eles nunca iriam se esquecer que aquele tempo de neve os juntou, naquele tempo frio e torturante, a neve conseguiu juntar dois corações que se amavam, mas que não tinham coragem de se declarar um para o outro.

Sirius nunca iria esquecer da neve. Remus muito menos. Nem mesmo quando a formatura veio e a primeira guerra aconteceu.

-x-

_Nem mesmo na cela fria de Azkaban Sirius esqueceu daquele tempo. E nem mesmo com a tristeza lhe engolfando, Remus se esqueceu daqueles dias maravilhosos._

_Sirius fugiu de Azkaban com sua lembrança que, graças a Deus, não perdera._

_Seu amor por Remus ficara intacto, protegido dentro de seu coração._

_Quando eles se reencontraram depois de 12 anos, confirmaram que tudo que sentiram no passado ainda estava marcado a fogo em seus corações, ainda sentiam tudo na mesma intensidade. Ainda se amavam como quando tinham 16 anos._

_Sirius e Remus nunca iriam deixar de se amar, não importasse o que acontecesse._

_Nada iria separá-los.  
Nada._

_  
_-*-

_**Fim**_


End file.
